Battle for the Town from the Dream Eater
Dracmon is running to the Park and he saw a Giant Dream Eater Dracmon: Dream Eater! And he looks Big. He is running away Dracmon: Okay, I really don't like this... No use- we better pick up the pace! They are running as fast as they could Meanwhile Skulker is protecting the People from Vlad Vlad: Move, Skulker. Skulker: I'm not letting you hurt hose innocent people. Skulker: I knew that they were an allies to that phantom. Skulker: You cannot do this to them. Vlad: I can think of few plan that are brilliant to me. Then the Dream Eater appeared Skulker: What is that Ghost? Vlad: You have been mistaken, Dorapin. This is no ghost. It is my creation! I have been granted this power so that I may turn all the Ghost into my slaves forever! Skulker: That's insane! Dracmon: He can't listen to you. Once you've fallen that far, there's almost no coming back. Vlad: How dare you say that. I am a scientist and a Ghost. Good and evil shall be made plain... Once the Human and Ghos face my creation. He left laughing, then the Dream Eater hit Skulker Skulker: Ah! My legs! Dracmon: Are you alright? Skulker: Well, I can't say you didn't warn me. Dracmon: You should take some rest. I'll deal with him. Skulker Thanks. And I have to tell you, This is very embarrassing. Dracmon: Really? And you wouldn't be the first, my bad. Skulker: I should tell ya, you look more capable than me right now. Okay, be careful. It looks like that Ghost.... Is heading to town Dracmon: Alright, you can count on me. He left Flashback has started Vlad: You've come to Ghost World in their darkest hour, Skulker. It will take a firm hand to rule the weak-minded from being so easily misled. Skulker: Misled for what? Vlad: For many years I been searching for all ghost... And yet, for all my success they have thrived. I think they are hidden somewhere from me within the place of this world. Skulker: What can we do about it? Vlad: Search them... One by one. Skulker:: You make your work quite vividly. Flashback has ended Dracmon made it to the Ghost World and he saw Danny carried Sam Dracmon: Is she going to be okay? Sam: I'll be fine. They are so glad she's okay Dracmon: Danny, where did the Ghost go? Danny: It went to Amity park. Dracmon: Okay. He went off Danny: Dracmon, wait! I'll go with you! Dracmon: That's nice, but no.. You stay with her. Dracmon stop and look at Danny Dracmon: Danny. Did your heart have the answer? Danny: Yeah. Dracmon went on Amity Park and they have some help Dracmon: Well! I guess... You guys got this covered. Tucker: It was a walk in the park. Jack: How did you know? You don't know how to fight. Tucker: I know But- Ah, give me break will ya?! It's just a figure of speech! Maddie: Both of you, cut it out. And get ready! Because here come some trouble! They are fighting them Dracmon: It's up there. He went to top of the School and he saw Vlad laugh Vlad: Yes. Let it be darkness. The night will consume everything in the city! You see? This is the power that has been granted to me! Dracmon: I see an insane Ghost with a dark heart. Vlad: Again with that. You are wrong! Now you will be eliminated just like the rest! He summon the Dream Eater and he escaped to the wrold Vlad: This world is mine! He went to the Portal then someone appeared and it was Lucemon Dracmon: (Gasp) You're Lucemon! Why are you here? ???: You're best friend is never far. Lucemon: So was. The cost or yielding to the darkness. Dracmon: You could write down for something. Lucemon: But I embraced the darkness- and unless you, Psychemon and Opposummon hurry up and learn to do the same, your sorry will end and just like his. Dracmon: Me and my friends walk the road to dawn! ???: You still afraid of the dark, I know. They all left Dracmon: Wait! The Portal is gone Dradmon: He think's me and my friends afraid of the dark? No way, not while I have the power of Mystic. It will guide me to the light. He is fighting the Dream Eater and he defeated it Next day Everything in the city is back to normal Danny: Vlad- he made us be hidden from his minions, but the real towns were the ones I build around my heart. You helped me see that, Dracmon. Dracmon: I am... Speaking from... Personal experience. Skulker: I know you keep a lot locked inside. Sam: We all do that sometime. There are just some things we need to keep separating, from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out. They smile Minutes later Dracmon: (Sigh) I know the road that my heart walks. He saw the Crest of Hope, he use the Xros Loader and he got the Crest Meanwhile Veemon: Impmon. You haven't forgotten? Impmon: Like what? Dorumon: You made us a Promise. Impmon: I am? Hawkmon: That you'd always be there... To bring us back. Ken: Yep. Calamity: Got it memorised? Veemon and his friends has disappeared Impmon: Best Friends forever. At the Computer Room Impmon has awaken Impmon: Oh... My head... Veemon, Hawkmon, Dorumon. He saw himself from the Mirror Impmon: That me. He saw a Picture of his Partner Impmon: That's my Partner. Ai and Mako. And saw 4 Digimon Impmon: Shurimon, Crusadermon, UlforceVeedramon and Dynasmon. We're finally Digimon's again. But only the ones who joined the Organization Digimon's here. I guess Quartzmon doesn't count, but where are Ice Devimon and... Wizarmon?